


纯洁关系

by layla0517



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla0517/pseuds/layla0517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我实在是不知道能不能HE……<br/>炮友梗<br/>师嫂出没注意</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我实在是不知道能不能HE……  
> 炮友梗  
> 师嫂出没注意

1.  
“唔……慢……慢点……”Yuzuru推抵着Javier的胸膛，无奈后穴传来的快感太强烈，颤抖发软的手指戳在胸口的感觉让Javier觉得自己又兴奋了几分。他依言停下了动作，感到身下的人在松了口气的同时却情不自禁地扭动着催促他。  
“Yuzu，你真的想我慢点？”Javier俯身贴在他耳边，用非常煽情的语调说着，手上的动作却是没停，一路贴着大腿揉到了膝盖。耳边若有若无的热气像一根逗猫棒，撩得Yuzuru喘个不停，他微微侧过头，在Javier直起腰的时候斜斜的看着他。发红湿润的眼尾毫无在比赛时偶尔流露的冷冽，反而带着一种嗔怪的妩媚。Javier低笑一声，提起Yuzu的小腿架到自己肩上，不给他适应的时间便直接戳上了他最敏感柔软的那处碾磨起来。铺天盖地的快意沿着脊柱爬上大脑，Yuzuru的意识一下子空白了，口中胡乱伊吾着Javier听不懂的字词，像极了小猫被挠到舒服的地方发出来的细细的尖叫。“嗯啊……你……啊……不要，不要只在那里……快动啊……”Yuzuru的手指勾住床单，后穴不断抽搐收缩着，Javier喘了一声，抓住这个日本小子的腰大开大合地抽插起来，每一下都几乎全部拔出，再狠狠地戳上的敏感点。  
快感越来越强烈，Yuzuru除了无意识的呻吟尖叫已经说不出一个完整的词来，Javier似乎也快到临界点了，他的动作越来越快，汗水从额头上滚落砸在Yuzuru的胸口。“Yuzu……我们一起……”Javier说着将他的腿从肩膀上放下来，一把抱起他向后坐了下去。体位的突然变化带来的强烈刺激让Yuzuru不自觉想要伸手套弄自己，Javier拍开他不老实的手，在他有些不满的皱起眉头的时候狠狠的将他按在了自己的勃起上，同时一口咬住了他的乳头。前所未有的深入让Yuzuru有种被操穿了的错觉，他哭叫着射在两人的腹部和胸口，而高潮带来的紧致也让Javier缴了械。

Yuzuru像没有骨头一样趴在Javier胸口平复着急促的呼吸，Javier在他背上轻抚的手也填补了高潮后一瞬间的空虚感。感到力气渐渐回到了四肢，Yuzuru一个翻身也仰躺在Javier身旁，有气无力的说：“你今天又没戴套。”“我可不是那个一进屋子就迫不及待的人。”Javier侧过身，一只手臂撑着头，戏谑地说，眼神却是柔情似水。多情的南欧人，Yuzuru对上他的目光，腹诽了一句。“哼，我可是精力旺盛的青少年。”短暂的对视后，Yuzuru起身走向浴室，Javier刚才射进去的白浊在他迈开步子的瞬间顺着大腿流了下来，他顿了一下，转头瞟着Javier，说：“下次再不戴套，我就让你永远都戴不了。”“嗯哼，只要你愿意留给我戴套的时间~”Javier露出一口大白牙。Yuzuru摔上了浴室的门，没有再搭理他。  
“我回我房间去了，Cortney和她们出去逛街回来了。”Javier已经穿戴整齐，鼻梁上架着眼镜，好像他只是到自己师弟这里打了几小时游戏。Yuzuru眯着眼睛泡在浴缸里，似乎是睡着了，只是在听见关门的声音眼球转动了几下，什么都没有说。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
“Javi，生日快乐。”Yuzuru敲开了从外面玩乐回来的寿星的房门，手上提着一个袋子和一瓶洋酒。Javier接过他手上的东西，返身从酒柜里拿出两个杯子放在桌子上，歪着脖子说：“酒？你认真的？这可是在日本，你还没……”“你不说我不说谁会知道我喝酒了？你现在倒是顾虑起来我还没成年？”Yuzuru颇有些不耐烦地打断了Javier，微微垂下的眼睑似乎是回忆起了什么。

【 “Javier！你怎么可以喝酒！”  
　　“Brian说明天休息，我为什么不可以喝？Pactric送我这瓶酒好久了，好不容易逮着机会喝呢，Yuzu你也来点吧。”  
　　“不用了，我还没成年呢。”  
　　“你不说我不说谁会知道你喝酒了，再说这又不是在日本？来吧来吧~”  
　　“我……” 】  
　　  
　　两人有一搭没一搭地喝着酒，一时无话。  
　　Javier透过眼镜不动声色地观察着不知陷在什么思绪里的Yuzuru。这个日本小子已经不像他第一次在Brian那里见到时那样稚嫩青涩，他已经是一个锋芒毕露的青年人，时间让他变得成熟，但是他身上那股锐气确是始终如一。  
　　“那么，你为什么不让Contney多留几天陪你过完生日？”Yuzuru抬起眼，调笑地问道。Javier有一瞬间的愣神，然后喝了一口酒，轻描淡写的说：“她也有她的事情要做，我不是她生活的所有。”Yuzuru弯了弯嘴角，也喝了一口，没有说话。  
　　沉默并没有持续多久，Javier放下酒杯，伸手拉起Yuzuru向浴室走去。  
　　“你今天挺沉不住气啊。”一进浴室，Yuzuru便反手将他按在墙上，一边摘下他的眼镜一边说。  
　　“今天在外面已经和Alex他们喝了些酒了，你又来……”Javier抓住Yuzuru的手把眼镜放在一旁，轻松地将两人换了个位置，“再说了，主动上门邀酒的人可是你……”舌头划过Yuzuru修长的脖颈，然后停在动脉处吮吸着。  
　　脉搏变得激烈，不由得仰起头喘息着，“嗯……哈……生日快乐……”Javier捉住他上下滚动的喉结轻轻磨着牙，一手按在他的后脑勺一手抚着他扭动起来的腰。“我感受到你的祝福了Yuzu，今年你在西班牙的生日我一定会好好地回报你的。”厮磨一阵后，两人的嘴唇终于交汇到了一起。Javier灵活地扫过Yuzuru的上颚，感受到自己手掌下的腰肢颤得厉害。“唔……”Yuzuru不甘示弱得回应着他，却被Javier趁机捉住舌头，几乎是被强迫着与他纠缠在一起。没有人说话，只有衣服摩擦在一起的声音与唇舌来往间的水声在浴室里回荡。  
　　不知缠绵了几时，Javier终于放开了Yuzuru，将头靠在他的颈窝低低地笑了几声。Yuzuru双颊飞红，胸口剧烈地起伏着以弥补刚才片刻的缺氧，好半晌说不出话来，细长的眼睛湿漉漉地看着天花板。  
　　Javier半推半抱地将Yuzuru带到浴缸里，自己却站在外面一边脱衣服一边看着他。Yuzuru不知道为什么这个人只是脱个衣服都会这么让他情动，而这人的眼神更是让他脸上热得厉害。“得意什么，脱衣服谁不会……”他嘟啷着也脱掉了自己的衣服，伸手拧开了龙头，自顾自地洗起澡来。而一旁的Javier也站到了花洒下开始清洗自己。  
　　蒸腾的热气激发了酒精，本来就不是太能喝的Yuzuru浑身发软地将自己埋进泡泡里，昏昏沉沉地就要睡过去。迷蒙间被人捞了起来，落入了一个怀抱。Javier也进了浴缸，从后面将他圈在了怀里，亲吻着他的后颈和肩膀，说“说好的祝我生日快乐，你可不能这么睡过去。”“我使不上力，今晚……反正你想怎样就怎样吧……”Yuzuru软绵绵地靠在这个西班牙人的怀里，贴在他的耳边说。  
　　Javier的眸子沉了一下，抓过Yuzuru绵软的手放在他自己半挺的欲望上，自己的手也覆了上去，带着他套弄起来。“啊哈……你……”Yuzuru挣扎着想要抽出自己的手，却被紧紧地钳制着。“舒服么，Yuzu？”Javier轻咬着他的耳垂，“自己来，让我看看你一个人的时候是怎么解决自己的。”感到制约这自己的力气消失了，Yuzuru却没有放开自己，依着他的话自己撸动起来“哼……看在你生日的份上……啊哈……”看不见身后人的脸，Yuzuru觉得紧张又有些羞耻，不管怎么套弄都达不到那一点，Javier手却只是不轻不重地挑逗着他胸前的两点，让他燥热得更厉害。  
　　“Javi……我到不了，帮我……”一直到不了欲望的巅峰，Yuzuru又羞又急地开口请求，Javier扳过他的头吻了一会儿便伸手握住了他的性器快速套弄起来，还不时挖弄他的铃口，让他更加酥软无力。  
　　“嗯……好……就这样……啊……继续……”Yuzuru细软的呻吟充满了整个空间，Javier啄吻着他的脸颊，另一只手不动声色地向他后穴探了过去。  
　　“呜啊！你怎么都不提醒一声……嗯啊……水……水进去了……”呻吟陡然拔高，在后穴不断搅动扩张的手指让快感攀升到更高的地方，温热的水在后穴中不断地流进流出带来一种近似于失禁的感觉让Yuzuru有点失神。  
　　“啊啊……我，我就要……”Yuzuru的身体不受控制地抽动起来，却在就要释放的瞬间被掐住了欲望根部“你……你干嘛，放开啊！”狂喜的时刻被打断，他着急地去抓Javier掐住他的手“急什么，夜晚还长呢……”Javier咬着他的脖子，抽出在后穴扩张的手指，在Yuzuru还没来得及表达不满的时候插入了自己的炽热，同时另一只手放开了他。  
　　“啊……”身后的人的粗长凶狠准确地戳中敏感点，累积多时的欲望再也控制不住地喷射了出来，眼前闪过一片白光，Yuzuru的意识整个都崩溃了片刻。激烈的高潮带来的后穴的紧缩让Javier舒服地抽了口气，然后他笑着说：“这还是第一次呢，我一进去你就射了。”  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让师兄憋了大半个月都是我的错_(:з」∠)_  
> 我码字的速度太慢惹……有时候找不到感觉就会把打好的一大段全删掉重写……不知道这是精益求精还是吹毛求疵嘤嘤嘤   
> 感觉现在写肉的功力下降了惹……  
> 下次更新应该暂时不会有肉，是时候该发展感情线了！

Yuzuru软在Javier怀里，高潮后的后穴呼吸一般收缩着，Javier咬着他的耳垂说:“亲爱的，你爽过了，下面该我了。”语罢便扶着他的腰动作起来。大概是憋得有些久了，Javier的动作并不十分温柔，Yuzuru在水中也使不上力，只能一手勾着Javier的脖子一手扶着浴缸，口中细细的呻吟着。才发泄过的身体敏感得不行，Yuzuru只觉得Javier在耳后的呼吸都在撩拨着他掌控快感的那根神经，意乱情迷，不能自已。  
而Javier一手抚弄Yuzuru的前端，一手在他劲瘦的腰上揉捏着。他十分迷恋自己师弟腰部的线条，那么纤细，又那么有力。每当他握住这把腰时，他都会不由自主的想象这样纤细的线条下面到底能爆发出多大的能量。想到这里，Javier放慢了自己的动作，也停下自己爱抚Yuzuru的手。在情欲里沉浮的Yuzuru感到身后人的不专心，催促似的扭动了起来，却不料被Javier一把掐住了腰和大腿将他整个人转了过去变成两人面对面体位。  
“啊——”突然的体位变化带来的强烈的摩擦让Yuzuru尖叫出声，他捏着Javier的肩瞪着他，不过被情欲的水汽蒸腾过的眼神并没有什么威慑可言。Javier抱着他亲了一会儿，然后整个人向后靠，双手垫在脑袋下面，哑着嗓子说：“Yuzu，自己动。”  
“哼……”Yuzuru愣了一下随后轻哼一声，双手撑在Javier胸口动了起来。  
“你今天……嗯啊……很嚣张嘛……”他慢慢地扭着，轻咬着下唇，微微抬起脸斜睨着Javier说。Javier最喜欢他这种样子，他伸手抚摸着Yuzuru的大腿根，深深地望着他，无声地催促着。  
看什么人都是一副情深似海的样子，Yuzuru在心中暗自吐槽，身体确是越动越快，每一下都准确地找到了自己最敏感的地方，每一下都让他颤抖，而运动员的体质给了他良好的体力和耐力让他不会轻易地在情爱里腿软。  
浴室里氤氲的水汽，回荡的呻吟，以及肉体碰撞的声音渐渐地将两人向欲望的巅峰推去。在Yuzuru微喘着又一次提起身体时准备坐下去时，Javier猛地抓住他的大腿向下按，同时自己也向上顶过去。Yuzuru觉得自己像是被深深地钉在了Javier的阴茎上，而当那根嵌在他身体里的肉棒在他身体深处爆发时，他恍惚地觉得如果自己是个女孩一定会怀孕吧。这样的异想天开很快便被他自己的第二次高潮打断了。

“又射在你里面了，真是过意不去。”言语是道歉的意思，语气却是完完全全的调戏。Javier从来都是一个提倡和支持安全性爱的人，但是Yuzuru却是他的意外。也许是因为我想完全地、没有隔阂地拥有他，Javier一边用手指在Yuzuru的后穴翻搅着清理自己的精液一边想。但这是不可能的，Javier在心中暗自摇头否定了自己刚才的想法，他想起了自己甜美的女朋友，自嘲地笑了一下。  
“你笑什么？”Yuzuru脸上情欲的潮红还未褪去，眼角也泛着水色的红。Javier亲了亲他的唇角，说:“我在想，难得你说今天我想怎样就怎样，我觉得我不能就这么放过这样好的机会。”“所以你想……呜啊——”Javier在他后穴清理的手指精准地找到了他的敏感点  
本来温存的事后清洁迅速变成了新一轮情爱的开端。  
“我们到床上去……嗯啊……”Yuzuru戳着Javier的肩膀咬牙道。于是Javier就着两人还连在一起的状态一把抱起了他，腾空的状态让Yuzuru不得不用双腿紧紧地盘住Javier的腰。  
Javier似乎是很享受Yuzuru这种全身心都在依靠他的状态，故意慢悠悠地向床走去，一边走还一边逗弄着两人相连的位置，让Yuzuru全身都颤栗了起来。  
“啊嗯……你……你快点！不要一直捉弄我！”Yuzuru有些恼，一口咬在Javier的肩上，全身因为悬空的紧张和快感紧绷着。Javier笑出声，在他屁股上揪了一把后快步走到床边轻轻地放下了他。  
身体接触到柔软的床铺让Yuzuru心中生出了踏实感，他刚刚松了一口气，还没来得及反应过来双手便被那花样百出的西班牙人用不知道那里摸出来的领带捆在床头柱上了。反正也不是第一次被捆了，Yuzuru并没有觉得有什么不适，反而挑衅地冲着Javier笑。“哦Yuzu，我可真喜欢你这样的笑容。”西班牙人一边嬉笑着回应他的笑容一边又摸了两根领带出来，得意地在Yuzuru挣扎中蒙上了他的双眼，同时也缠住了他勃起的肉茎。“夜还长呢，你已经射了两次了，我可不想榨干你，所以咱们还是控制一下你的高潮吧。”Javier振振有词。“你……你这根本就是……啊——！”猛地被进入打断了Yuzuru未完的话，他的双腿被Javier推着压倒肩上，整个人几乎就是对折的状态。从小身体就十分柔韧的日本人并未觉得这样的姿态有多不适，倒是被束缚的状态让他颇有些无措。  
眼睛看不见便只能依靠听觉和触觉。黑暗中，身体里Javier的存在感更加清晰，他觉得他可以用自己的肉壁清晰地描摹出Javier的形状，而且这人还恶劣地在他身体里搅出濡湿的水声，听在耳里只让Yuzuru觉得羞耻而刺激。  
动不了，看不见，无法释放的状态让Yuzuru的意识越来越空白，快感的堆积早已超出了他的极限，而身上这人像是打了鸡血一样不知餍足地肏着他。  
“哈……嗯啊……好棒！啊哈……让我去啊……求你！”Yuzuru也许根本就是无意识地哭叫着。  
“乖孩子，别哭……你今天表现得很好。”蒙在眼上的领带不知在什么时候被摘下，Javier舔吻着他脸上因为超载的快感而溢出的泪水，直直地望向他早就眼神涣散的眼睛里。Yuzuru朦朦胧胧的看着Javier眼睛里的自己，朦朦胧胧觉得也许他们两人是相爱的，而不仅仅只是单纯脆弱的床伴关系。但这样朦胧的念头只出现了一瞬，他便再次被拉进了情欲的漩涡里，不能自拔。  
……

Yuzuru哼哼着醒了过来，觉得自己一定是被猛犸踩过了，浑身上下都疼。过了一会儿， 他的大脑渐渐归位，意识到了自己度过了一个多么淫靡的夜晚，他脸有些发烧，心里想着反正不用训练，便把自己又往被子深处埋去。昨晚后面发生了什么他已经不记得了，被做到晕过去这种事情放到一个运动员身上可不是什么值得骄傲的事。身体是清爽的，那么Javier最后还有力气抱他去浴室清理这件事让Yuzuru再一次感叹白种人在体能上的天赋优越。  
Javier刚走过来就看到床上那团蠕动的被子，他笑着走过去把那人的脑袋从被子里挖出来，歪着脖子看着这个昨晚被自己折腾得晕过去的师弟。  
“谢谢你昨晚能来陪我。”Javier捧着Yuzuru的头，额头抵着他的额头说。  
Yuzuru与他对视了一秒便垂下眼睑不看他，只是凑过去在Javier唇上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下，说：“生日快乐，Javi。”


End file.
